


Coffee Shop Meet Cute.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 2





	Coffee Shop Meet Cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Coffee Shop AU

“No. Mom, I can’t make it.” Reed mumbled into the call, juggling his bulging bag of artwork, designs, spare pieces of fabrics and material, “I have a project due.”

_"I won’t be able to make it, I have that thing with Monique Lhuillier, and you would need to go in place of me. I will get them to call you, love you."_

“But mom.” Reed sighed dejectedly, slumped against the nearest surface; if only she would listen and then it started to pour. “Perfect.” Reed cried out clutching his phone and bulging bag close him when heard a knocking sound.

He turned around surprised to find that he was leaning against the door to a coffee shop, blocking someone from getting out. He hastily wiped away his tears and turned around carefully, mindful of the wet sidewalk and puddles, apology ready on his lips.

A cute boy with shiny eyes and curly hair was grinning at him on the other side of the glass door. He took a step back slowly when the boy gently pushed open the door “Whoa Bambi, you okay.”

Reed blinked, _Wait, what_ , did he actually call him Bambi and found the boy still talking to him, holding the door open.

“You can come in Bambi, it’s safe. I won't hurt you.” The boy said slowly backing away with one hand still holding the door.

“No, I. I’m okay, All fine, sorry. I will go.” Reed mumbled to his feet, shouldering his bag, backing away slowly and the boy actually pouted. “But, it’s raining and you’ll get wet. I don’t want you to get wet.” 

The boy approached him slowly, “I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He had a cute smile on his face and was approaching him as if he was a small baby creature. _Maybe that’s why he called you Bambi_ and Reed smiled softly and the boy grinned “It’s warm and comfortable and you’re pretty.”

“What.” Reed clutched his bag tightly.

“I mean coffee.” the boy exclaimed. “We have coffee. I can make you a coffee or a chocolate cake, vanilla cake, any cake.” The boy beamed and opened the door fully. He was the only person in the coffee shop, there was no one else. “You could wait while the rain stops and I could give you coffee.”

“Chocolate milk.” Reed whispered, and the boy nodded, “Will do and don’t worry Bambi, it’s on me.” _and there it was again._

_*_

When Reed was suitably dried and had arranged himself to perfection in the washroom, he stepped out to find that the boy was back in the kitchen humming and bouncing around. A blender was on in the corner and pop music was playing and the boy was dancing around unaware that he was being watched. _He looks so comfortable._ Reed noticed as the boy danced around and working his milkshake. When he saw Reed he beamed and brought out a cup of chocolate milk with beautiful chocolate art on it. “That’s so pretty.”

“Thanks, Bambi.” The boy grinned and bowed down. “Now what would like to have with that?”

“My name is Reed.” He introduced “Not Bambi.”

“Oh pretty.” The boy beamed. “I‘m Shane and its lovely to meet you.” He hopped up the counter, smacked a kiss on Reed’s cheeks and hopped down again. “So pretty, about that cake, which one would you like?” Reed melted a bit inside.

*

“I don’t get why you need me to come with you to the coffee shop.” Reed’s best friend grumbled as he was dragged down the street. “Because I need to know whether it was real or I made it up in my head Kurt! You know that.”

Reed had not stepped one foot in the coffee shop even though it was on his way and the chocolate milk and cake was divine. He did not want to think about the cure barista who he was sure was flirting with him. _Maybe he felt sorry for him, that's why he did those nice things._

“Cute boys don’t flirt with me, with you maybe. But this doesn’t happen to me.”

“True.” Kurt preened. “But you should take your words back. Cute boys and girls flirt with you, you know.” Kurt told him as Reed pulled him down the sidewalk. “You just don’t notice it.” He gestured towards a boy that had just passed them by, checking Reed out only Reed was too busy to notice “Like that. Just now. He just looked at you.”

“He was looking at you.” Reed said coming to stop near the coffee shop. He took a deep breath and arranged his clothes and peaked into the coffee shop finding the boy – Shane working at the counter. There were a lot more people around this time which would be perfect in case he had made it up in his head and he needed a distraction to escape soon.

“He’s here.” Reed whispered. “Please, please be my friend and tell me if it’s real or if I made it up.” And opened the door. At the tinkling sound of the door being opened the boy looked and smiled and then beamed in recognition when his eye found Reed’s. “Oh, yeah Reed he’s definitely falling for you.” Kurt remarked. “You think so.” Reed asked looking at Shane and smiling back at him with hope in his heart. “Definitely.” Kurt smiled as he saw the boy watch the two of them interact with a small frown on his face. “I also think he’s a little jealous now. Oh Reed, what have done to the poor thing.”

“I. I. Jealous, why” Reed turned back to ask when Kurt nudged him. “Shush, just watch, he’s coming to greet you and I don’t think this is normally done judging by the other barista’s faces at the counter.

“Bambi, Hi, you came” the boy danced his way towards them, which was the only way Kurt could describe his movement with a quick double hop, step and a slide and then he had Reed’s hand in his and planted a kiss on it, letting it go. “I missed you, I thought you would never come back.”

“Bambi.” nudged Kurt and Reed shook himself, still in shock. “Shane, I told you to call me Reed remember.” and the boy grinned at them. “You remembered my name.” Shane danced a bit in front of them, “So, Chocolate milk on the house.” and Reed nodded, pleased that Shane had remembered his order and considering that he had now kissed him twice he was definitely not making it up and he had Kurt as a witness as well.

“And for your friend?” Shane frowned at Kurt and _Oh_ that was what Kurt was saying. “Yes, friend, this is Kurt, my best friend.” Reed said pulling Kurt towards him “He’ll have a.”

“Grande Nonfat Mocha.” Kurt supplied, watching Shane watch Reed, who now smiled properly at them, now that he knew that Kurt was a friend.

“Cool.” nodded Shane, who was now looking at Reed, smiling broadly at him and Reed as blushed and smiled back, ”You can give your order at the counter.” and Kurt laughed.

*

“So what do you think?” Reed asked Kurt, who had basically chaperoned them for two hours at the coffee shop.” A little bit excited, so not my type. “Kurt piped “And I was definitely not his. Though, you are most definitely his type.”

“You think.” Reed blushed and happily walked next to his friend. “Absolutely.” Kurt nodded, “You should give it a go. Ask him out. Keep it simple, he seems like an excited puppy and you’re the best thing that could happen to him.”

“Kurt.” Reed laughed and nudged him. “What, I’m telling the truth. Go for it. He’ll definitely say yes.”

“He did slip me his number.” Reed smiled and Kurt looked at him shocked. “So that’s why you took such a long time to say goodbye.”

“Yeah, he kissed my cheek, again, and hugged me and slipped his number and then grinned and danced.”

“You should go for it.” Kurt smiled at his friend, happy that he had found someone who he liked.

“I will!” promised Reed. _Perhaps he will even have a date to his mother’s thing._


End file.
